vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeus (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Thunderhead= |-|Wrath of Olympus= |-|Stormbringer= |-|Almighty= |-|Uncle Zeus= |-|SWC 2016= Summary King of Gods, Zeus strives for fairness and justice, but will not hesitate to call down the thunder when there’s smiting to be done! Zeus’ father, the Titan Cronus, immediately swallowed his children after birth so that none could overthrow him as he had his own father. When Zeus was born, Rhea, Zeus’ mother, hid the child from Cronus and gave the Titan a rock in swaddling clothes, which he swallowed instead. In secret, Zeus grew up on the Isle of Crete until he was old and strong enough to challenge his father. During their battle, Zeus slit open Cronus’ stomach, allowing his swallowed brothers and sisters to escape, slaying the Titan. Then, Zeus released the Cyclops and other beings Cronus had kept imprisoned. In gratitude, the Cyclops awarded Zeus control over lightning. With his two brothers, Poseidon and Hades, the three Gods drew lots to decide command of creation. Poseidon became king of the sea, Hades the underworld, and Zeus the sky. From his golden throne atop Mount Olympus, Zeus now rules Gods and Men with his wife Hera, upholding justice, hospitality, oaths, and honesty to all under his domain. Yet, Zeus is a restless God, and while he holds high expectations for others, he does not keep those standards for himself. Chiefly, Zeus is nearly infamous for several infidelities to his wife which have resulted in dozens of children begotten by other women, most famous of which are Hercules, Artemis, and Athena. Such wanton unfaithfulness is the source of great jealousy from Hera, though as King, Zeus can ultimately do as he wishes. Weather is dictated by the Thunder God’s mood. When in a fair temperament, the sky is clear, bright and warm. When Zeus’ anger flares, black clouds roll in, lightning streaks the sky and thunder shakes the very ground. Lately, Zeus has been furious. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Zeus, God of the Skies Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Thousands, if not Millions of Years Old Classification: Deity, Greek God, God of the Skies and Thunders Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 4), Energy Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Telekinesis (Can control the trajectory of his shield when he throws it), Forcefield Creation (Via Aegis Shield, can create four shields of electricity swirling around him), Shapeshifting (Can turn into animals like a swan and alter his physical appearence at will), Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Turned Chiron into a constellation as a reward for his heroic deeds), Can Create Stars, Flight, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Equal to the likes of other Pantheon Leaders like Odin and Amaterasu. Vastly superior to the likes of his children and other regular gods. Defeated the Titans, including his father Cronus) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Equal to Odin) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: Universal Class+ (Vastly superior to regular gods and is comparable to other pantheon leaders) Durability: Universe level+ (Can endure strikes from other powerful gods) Stamina: Unknown, likely infinite Range: Likely Continental (Has absolute control over thunderstorms, can cover the world in them) Standard Equipment: Keuranos Lightning, Aegis Shield, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity. Is the King of Olympus and ruled the Greek God for milennias. Weaknesses: None notable. Feats: Created the Constellation of Sagittarius Overthrew his father Kronos** King of the Greek pantheon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SMITE Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Rulers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Transmutation Users